


We can do the tango just for two

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: After the party Gwilym and Ben have their own little party.





	We can do the tango just for two

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a tumblr prompt, but based on [this post](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com/post/182378370037) and [this ask](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com/post/182378744542). I didn't know how, I'm really tired, but then this little thing here hit me while I was brushing my teeth. They gave us some pretty good content.
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person on the world and she's the best for reading this over and musing with me over Ben and Gwil. <3 (And because we're both tired and can't think straight we want to dedicate my mistakes to Lukas, which only we will understand, but well.)
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

When Ben feels Gwil’s hand on his shoulder, his thumb gently brushing over his neck he looks up at him, only to find Gwil’s blue eyes resting on his own green ones. He doesn’t notice the ruckus around them, the chattering of the people dies down while all he can focus on is the man in front of him and the look on Gwil’s face that tells Ben exactly where this is going to end.

The soft touch on his neck is a promise. One that makes Ben’s knees weak and one that sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. He licks over his lips, half unconsciously, half on purpose because he knows just how to drive Gwil wild and make him do things to him Ben really, really wants. The hand on his shoulder strokes higher for a short moment, his fingers gracing over his neck and Ben’s breath hitches in his throat. He really wants this hand to press him down on the mattress.

Gwil, however, drunk or not, seems to possess enough self-restraint to remind both of them where they are and he places his hand on Ben’s shoulder again, tugging him along to the car service that is going to bring them to their hotel. They’re all pretty drunk, maybe even properly pissed, but Ben doesn’t mind in the slightest. As long as they’re not too drunk for sex.

Once the car door is closed behind them and the driver has set off into the direction of the hotel, Joe looks over to Ben and waggles his eyebrows. “You’re gonna get some,” he tells him and grins, making Ben laugh out loud.

He reaches forward, Gwil is sitting in the passenger seat in front of him, and gently traces his fingertips through Gwil’s neck, making the older man hum contently as he leans into the touch. “Yeah,” he says belatedly, mainly to Joe, but he makes sure that Gwil can hear him, too. “I’m gonna get some.”

They don’t say anything for the remaining car ride and once their driver has dropped them off at their hotel they quickly make their way inside. This time Gwil’s hand is in the small of Ben’s back and he gently guides him along, making Ben’s skin feel a little tighter in the anticipation of what’s to come.

When they have finally reached their floor Joe waves them goodbye. “Don’t make him scream too loud, Gwil. People want to sleep,” he teases, grinning widely at them before he winks and sets off in the other direction, heading down the hallway.

“It was one time, one time,” Ben mutters, making Gwil snicker next to him.

“You _are_ pretty loud, babe,” he whispers to him and leans in to press a soft kiss to Ben’s temple before he wraps his arm around his shoulders and guides him along to their room. “But don’t worry about it. I love it when you scream.”

“I don’t scream,” Ben mutters again but leans into Gwil’s embrace anyway, the hand on his shoulder moving into the back of his neck once more, giving him a gentle squeeze that makes Ben’s knees weaken. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Gwil says cheekily and grins down at him, his gaze dropping to Ben’s lips again and it’s readable on his face just how much he wants to kiss him right now and Ben really can’t blame him because that’s all he has been thinking about since they left the party.

It takes Gwil some effort to let go of Ben and open the door to their room but when they’re finally inside, Ben finds himself pressed back against the wall next to the door, one of Gwil’s legs between his, rubbing against his half-hard cock, trapped in his boxer briefs and jeans. “Fuck,” he moans out, the sound getting caught by Gwil’s lips on his as he leans forward to kiss him hungrily, making Ben arch into his touches as he licks into his mouth.

They don’t stay there for long and on the way to the bed Gwil sends Ben’s jacket flying, the black t-shirt following suit before he drops his own purple jacket and longsleeve, his hands running appreciatively over Ben’s naked upper body. “God babe, you’re so fit,” he whispers before his lips are back on Ben’s and he’s already working his belt and jeans open.

Before long Ben is on his back on their hotel bed, naked and his legs spread wide, Gwil three fingers deep inside of him, drawing moan after moan from Ben’s lips. He really doesn’t mean to be so fucking loud, but Gwil knows exactly how to make him scream and he can’t help the sounds he’s making. He’s so fucking turned on.

When Gwil stops moving his fingers, his other hand coming to rest on Ben’s chest, warm and heavy, he blinks his eyes open to look up at the man between his legs, looking absolutely sinful. “Turn around for me, babe?” He asks quietly and curls his fingers a little, pressing them directly against Ben’s prostate, making his eyes roll back into his neck, another loud moan tumbling from his lips.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. When Gwil pulls his fingers out, Ben is quick to scramble onto his hands and knees, presenting his bum to his boyfriend. He gets rewarded with both of Gwil’s hands coming to rest on his bum, a cheek in either hand, squeezing tightly and making Ben moan again. “You’re so pretty, Ben,” Gwil whispers and leans up, practically folding himself over him as he moves one hand along, running it over Ben’s arm before he pulls back again, almost drawing a whimper from Ben at the loss.

When he touches him again it’s to guide his cock to his hole and Ben moans out when Gwil finally, finally slides home. He lowers his head and bites down on his lip, his eyes falling closed as the sensation of being filled washes over him. God, he loves the feeling of being filled by this man.

Gwil gives him, both of them, a moment to adjust to the feeling, before he slowly starts to move, one hand gripping tightly onto Ben’s hip, the other moving into his neck and Ben lets out another moan, arching into Gwil’s touches as he slowly but surely gains on speed when Ben starts to beg for more, deeper, harder. He needs to feel him, wants to feel him tomorrow.

Both of them are too worked up to actually last long, the alcohol adding to the mix of exhaustion and too many endorphins and when Gwil’s hand in his neck squeezes a little more before it moves away to grab his cock and wank it, it’s all that Ben needs and he moans out his pleasure, spilling right over Gwil’s hand as he rides out his orgasm.

He barely registers that Gwil came as well as he drops onto the mattress, face pressed into the pillows. Gwil steadies himself with one hand and Ben is thankful for the little strength he seems to have left so he doesn’t fall onto him. He turns his head and blinks his eyes open, watching Gwil get rid of the condom and then he gets up off the bed, heading for the bathroom. 

Ben almost falls asleep before Gwil comes back, wiping him clean with a soft, damp towel and he hums contently when Gwil rolls him onto his back, making sure to pull the duvet over him. When he climbs back into bed with Ben and pulls him into his arms, he drops a soft kiss to the top of his head, his hands tenderly running over Ben’s side. “Night, babe.”

“Mhm,” is all Ben manages before he falls asleep, curled up into Gwil’s arms, the afterglow sending him into a nice sleep.


End file.
